Green Arrow (Vol 5) 6
Synopsis for "Lovers & Other Dangers" Green Arrow stands with a gun to his head, courtesy of Blood Rose. Seeing little way out, Oliver essentially resigns himself to death, smart-talking back at her, much to his team's distress. Blood Rose fires her weapon, and with great accuracy, she merely clips his forehead, the shock sending him dropping to the ground. Blood Rose's companion Midas recovers and wonders whether it might have been a better idea to kill Green Arrow, but Blood Rose responds that she would rather not bring down the wrath of the Justice League. After recovering, Oliver, Jax and Naomi Singh discuss the encounter. They are somewhat put out to realize that Oliver was fully expecting to be shot. He suggests, though, that nine times out of ten, if someone with a gun to his head keeps talking, they don't want him dead. The tenth time, on the other hand, he'd prefer not to talk about. Naomi Singh reveals that she performed a bio-scan of both Midas and Blood Rose, and she has discovered that Blood Rose isn't even human. She appears to be a robot. Fortunately, Naomi Singh has found a way to track her energy signature as a result, and Oliver prepares to catch them. In their hideout, Midas suggests that he and Blood Rose lay low for a while. Blood Rose is unsatisfied with this, as she has waited years to kill Oliver Queen. She looks forlornly at an image of herself with Oliver from years back when he was lauded for delivering cutting edge technology with Q-Core. Suddenly, the wall blasts open, and they are surprised to see Green Arrow again so soon. This time he is prepared, though, and he uses an arrow to send thousands of volts through Blood Rose's body, hoping to fry a few of her circuits. Angrily, Midas attempts to avenge his lover by searing the flesh from Oliver's bones with his toxicity. However, Oliver has a special new arrow which seems to eat away at Midas's mass. This was one of Jax's innovations. The irony of having a chemical meant to help clean up toxic waste used against him after he had attempted to develop just such a compound is not lost on Midas. Blood Rose orders him to see to his wound while she goes after Green Arrow alone. Oliver has prepared for her, and he leaps out of the way just as she stands over top of an explosive arrowhead which detonates, and blows her apart. Green Arrow tracks Midas down, and tosses him the remains of Blood Rose's robotic skull. Oliver correctly deduces that Midas built her, and the creature admits that while he built her, he also loves her. As Oliver prepares to bring Midas in, he hears the robot's head counting down for self destruction. He runs just in time to avoid being caught in the blast, though Midas and Blood Rose are apparently consumed. Though Blood Rose seems to have a grudge against Oliver Queen, he has no recollection of ever meeting her as a robot or otherwise. Rather than ask questions, he opts to let it go and get on with his life. He cuts off his connection with Naomi Singh, cracks a beer, and toasts the city of Seattle. From somewhere nearby, a pair of people spy on Oliver, declaring him absolutely perfect. Stowing away on a tanker headed for Metropolis, Midas having survived the explosion begins to reconstruct Blood Rose; the love of his life. Appearing in "Lovers & Other Dangers" Featured Characters *Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Supporting Characters *Q-Core *Naomi Singh *Jax Villains *Blood Rose *Midas Other Characters *Aquaman (Mentioned Only) Locations *Seattle *'Space Needle' Items *Trick Arrows *'Alcohol' Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *The Herschell Gordon Lewis is a Filmmaker Credited with Creating The Splatter Genre of Horror Films. Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21056 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Arrow_Vol_5_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-arrow-lovers-other-dangers/37-313681/ Green Arrow (Vol 5) 06